


Morning Training

by closettoast



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Avatar: The Rise of Kyoshi, Avatar: The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Consent, Dom Rangi, F/F, Hei-Ran and Atuat are in a bonus scene at the end, I need to stop writing fanfiction, It's horny y'all, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Rangi is a responsible dom, Rangi's a squirter because I'm self projecting, Sub Kyoshi, Vaginal Fingering, i said what i said, it's 2am, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closettoast/pseuds/closettoast
Summary: “You stuck there until I decide that I want to untie you.” Rangi finished her statement with a small stream of steam on Kyoshi’s neck. Kyoshi’s breath caught in her throat at Rangi’s words, a look of disbelief crossing her face. Rangi made her way in front of Kyoshi and squatted down to meet her gaze.“Kyoshi, do you honestly think I don’t know what’s going on.” Rangi quirked her brow and held in a laugh at her girlfriend’s expression. Kyoshi’s opened and closed her mouth, unable to decide on how to respond. Finally, after a few moments, Kyoshi let out a shaky breath and began talking.
Relationships: Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 148





	Morning Training

**Author's Note:**

> So F.C. Yee basically said that the Kyoshi warriors were taught with Rangi's fighting style and that got me thinking. You know in "the boiling rock" when Suki easily ties up the warden? Obviously, she and the other warriors have been taught about tying people up so I figured that came from Rangi. So my brain automatically went to creating this fic.  
> This took me so long to write and I honestly don't even know if I like it but oh well. A few things before you read, I realized halfway through writing this that tying up firebenders with rope wouldn't work because they could just burn it off but it'd still be useful for other types of benders and non-benders so that's why Rangi knows how to do it. It also takes a while to get to the smut part so just scroll down a little ways if you don't want to do a lot of reading. Anyways, thanks for clicking on this on I hope you enjoy it.

Kyoshi woke up to the sound of baby turtleducks cheerfully quacking outside her window. She smiled as she rolled onto her side and reached over to Rangi’s side of the bed. Kyoshi frowned at the feeling of cold sheets and opened her eyes to see that she was alone. With a sigh, Kyoshi rolled onto her back to stretch and wondered what her little flame was up to. Perhaps she was making Kyoshi tea. Kyoshi always loved it when she did that, even if Rangi refused to use the stove and made the bitterest tea known to mankind, it still warmed her heart. Or maybe Rangi was getting in extra training time to prepare for their upcoming trip to the Fire Nation. Kyoshi smiled at the image of a sweaty Rangi doing hot squats during her morning training. Wait...training. Morning. Morning training. MORNING TRAINING WITH RANGI. 

Kyoshi’s eyes shot open as she jumped out of the bed, not even stopping to make it as she usually did. She hurriedly threw on her training clothes and ran as fast as she could to the training grounds. Kyoshi stepped onto the packed dirt of the grounds just as she finished tying back her hair.

“I’m here! And I promise I didn’t forget!” Kyoshi looked around for an angry firebender but found none. Just as she began to think Rangi really was making her tea, Kyoshi heard the door to one of the equipment sheds slam open behind her. 

“You were exactly one minute from having to do horse stance for the rest of the training!” Rangi huffed out and walked back into the shed.

“Now get in here before any more time goes to waste.”

Kyoshi turned to follow Rangi into the shed, ducking through the doorway as she began her apology.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to sleep in I just figured I’d wake up when you got up. Honestly, why didn’t you just wake me for training?”

“Kyoshi you can’t count on me to get you up in time for our training. That would teach you to begin relying on me instead of being responsible enough to wake up yourself on time. Now here, catch.” Rangi picked up a few bundles of rope and threw them at Kyoshi. Kyoshi held out her arms just in time to catch the bundles. They were heavier than expected and very neatly bound. Kyoshi furrowed her brow as she looked at them, wondering what the ropes had to do with her and Rangi’s training.

“Ropes?” Kyoshi looked over to Rangi who was busy setting out other bundles.

“Yes, ropes. I figured it’s about time I taught you how to properly bind someone.” Rangi turned around to face Kyoshi and crossed her arms. 

“Okay but can’t I just surround their feet with earth bending?”

“What if there’s no earth?”

“I can freeze them in ice?”

“What if there’s no water?”

“What kind of place has no earth or water?”

“Kyoshi,” Rangi let out a long sigh and rubbed her temples. “That’s not the point. The point is that you know how to properly restrain someone without relying on bending.”

“But I’m the Avatar. Bending is like, my whole deal.”

“Honestly, are you trying to be put in horse stance right now?”

“No Sifu, please continue.” Kyoshi bowed her head slightly and bit her lip. She had to remember that she was training with her formidable firebending teacher right now.

“As I was saying, learning to properly bind someone is a very useful skill to have. Typically the goal is only to restrain the person but there are exceptions for situations like interrogating for information. I’m going to teach you some basic restraints that you can use to tie someone around a pole. Any questions?” Rangi raised her eyebrow at Kyoshi. Kyoshi wanted to ask why she would have ropes and a pole available in a situation with no earth or water but decided that the stance training wasn’t worth it and shook her head.

____________________________________ 

It had been thirty minutes since Rangi had begun her lesson and so far Kyoshi had learned a lot. She had learned that she liked the way Rangi’s fist tightened around the ropes as she was fastening a knot, that Rangi was very meticulous with her tying, and that she enjoyed the feeling of the ropes pulling against her. However, Kyoshi did not learn a single thing about how to tie the knots that were being demonstrated. 

“Now, open up this loop here and thread the bight through it...then you tighten and done. That’s how you do the Somerville bowline tie. Think you got all that?” Rangi looked up to Kyoshi as she began to undo the tie around the taller girl’s arm. Kyoshi nodded dumbly as Rangi started preparing the rope for her next example. 

“Okay, so this time I’ll be using the same double-column ties from earlier except I’ll be tying your hands and feet behind your back. You won’t be able to see the knots but this will help you to understand how they all go together on a captive.” Rangi looped the ropes around her arm and walked over to one of the poles in the middle of the shed. Kyoshi felt her cheeks heat up as she imagined Rangi restraining her. The ropes being dragged across her skin, Rangi’s low voice in her ear, and the feeling of letting Rangi- 

“Kyoshi are you paying attention? I said come over here.” Rangi motioned her head for Kyoshi to follow her over to the pole. Kyoshi shook herself out of her thoughts and walked over to her girlfriend. Rangi looked at Kyoshi and furrowed her brow. 

“Is it warm in here? You seem flushed.” Rangi hid her smirk as Kyoshi looked anywhere but at her.

“No, it feels fine. So um, what do you need me to do?” Kyoshi swallowed thickly and walked over to her girlfriend.

“Put your back to the pole and then sit down on your knees. Then put your arms behind you and around the pole as well as your feet.” Rangi did her best to keep a straight face as she saw Kyoshi’s breath quicken ever so slightly. The Avatar did as she was told and positioned herself around the pole, closing her eyes as she placed her wrist and ankles over each other.

“Good. Now, you always start with the hands.” Rangi took Kyoshi’s wrist into her palm and began setting up the bight of the rope. 

“If you bind the feet first and then something happens to where you run out of time to do the hands, your captive could lean down and free themselves. However, if just the hands are bound then it’s much less likely they can untie themselves.” 

Kyoshi nodded along to Rangi’s explanation, taking none of the words into account. She was too preoccupied with the feeling of her shoulders being stretched as Rangi bound her arms behind her. Rangi gave one last tug and smiled at the sight in front of her. Kyoshi had her eyes closed and a blush along her cheeks. Rangi could almost laugh at how obviously Kyoshi was trying not to enjoy this. Back at the academy, she had heard plenty of stories of the other girls typing each other up for fun but now she got to experience it herself. She knelt down and began tying together Kyoshi’s ankles. Rangi continued with her explanation despite knowing that her girlfriend wouldn’t remember anything she said. 

She finished her knot and placed two fingers under the ropes to make sure Kyoshi would have enough circulation. Satisfied with her work, Rangi stood up and walked around to stand in front of her girlfriend. Kyoshi kept her eyes on the floor in front of her, not wanting Rangi to see her flushed cheeks. Rangi smirked as she placed a finger under Kyoshi’s chin and tilted her head up.

“Now, try to get free,” Rangi whispered before stepping back to watch her girlfriend. Kyoshi nodded and began tugging her arms and legs against the ropes. After a few seconds, Kyoshi’s eyes widened with the realization that she genuinely couldn’t. 

“I-I can’t.” Kyoshi looked back at the ground and tried to focus on steadying her breathing. Rangi hummed as she placed her arms behind her back and began walking a slow circle around Kyoshi. 

“Well of course you can’t, I haven’t taught you how.” Rangi stopped behind her girlfriend and tucked a few loose strands of hair behind Kyoshi’s ear. She leaned down and let out a raspy whisper.

“You stuck there until I decide that I want to untie you.” Rangi finished her statement with a small stream of steam on Kyoshi’s neck. Kyoshi’s breath caught in her throat at Rangi’s words, a look of disbelief crossing her face. Rangi made her way in front of Kyoshi and squatted down to meet her gaze. 

“Kyoshi, do you honestly think I don’t know what’s going on.” Rangi quirked her brow and held in a laugh at her girlfriend’s expression. Kyoshi opened and closed her mouth, unable to decide on how to respond. Finally, after a few moments, Kyoshi let out a shaky breath and began talking.

“What are you going to do?” Kyoshi looked away, a blush returning to her whole face. Rangi lifted a hand to Kyoshi’s cheek and ran her thumb over her girlfriend’s freckles.

“What do you want me to do babe? I want to hear you say it.” The firebender turned Kyoshi’s eyes back towards her and gave a questioning look. Kyoshi bit her lip.

“I want you to...I want you to touch me while I’m tied up. I want you to be in control.” Kyoshi looked down at the ground, unable to meet Rangi’s eyes after her confession. The firebender smiled softly and brought her hand to the back of her girlfriend’s neck before pulling her in for a kiss. Kyoshi’s eyes widened in surprise before sliding shut at the feeling of Rangi’s soft lips on hers. Rangi pulled back and gave Kyoshi a small kiss to her cheek before speaking.

“Kyoshi if this is something you want to do then I’m all in. You tell me if you want to stop at any time okay?” With Kyoshi’s nod in agreement, Rangi settled between Kyoshi’s legs and moved in for another kiss. Rangi licked into Kyoshi’s mouth and fisted one of her hands in her girlfriend’s hair. Kyoshi moaned into their kiss as she felt the firebenders calloused fingers against her scalp. After a few minutes, Rangi tugged Kyoshi’s head back by her hair and leaned down to kiss the exposed skin of her neck. She brought her other hand to Kyoshi’s chest and began palming her breast through the thick robe. Kyoshi moaned as she felt her girlfriend bite down on her pulse point before licking the new mark. Rangi pulled Kyoshi’s collar down and began leaving a trail of kisses across her collar bone. Kyoshi writhed in against the ropes, eager to feel more from the firebender. She let out a frustrated huff after trying to roll her hips up into Rangi’s, desperate for any sort of friction. 

“Rangi, touch me. Please.” Kyoshi could feel Rangi smile against her skin upon hearing her pleading voice. Rangi leaned up to kiss Kyoshi’s lips and brought her hand to cup her jaw. 

“I will baby, but you need to do something for me first.” The firebender stood up, kicked off her shoes, and began removing the armor on her legs.

“Um, I-I can’t really use my hands right now.” Kyoshi’s breath caught at the sight of Rangi stepping out of her pants. Rangi laughed through her nose as she made a show of stripping off her boxers. She threw the garment to the side and placed Kyoshi’s chin between her thumb and forefinger, lifting her head to catch her gaze. 

“Who said anything about your hands?” Rangi whispered as she placed two fingers in Kyoshi’s mouth, pressing down onto her tongue. Rangi hummed as she saw Kyoshi’s eyebrows raise before she closed her eyes and began to gently suck on her fingers. Kyoshi moaned as she felt Rangi’s fingers press further into her mouth as she leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“Can you snap your fingers for me?” Rangi bit gently on her girlfriend’s earlobe before hearing a few quick snaps.

“Good, just snap if you need to stop.” The firebender stood and removed her fingers from Kyoshi’s mouth, wiping the spit on the girl’s robe. Rangi searched Kyoshi’s face for any hesitation and at finding none, hooked one of her legs over her shoulder. Rangi placed one of her arms around the pole for support while fisting her other hand in Kyoshi’s hair. She tugged Kyoshi’s head back to make her meet her gaze.

“You make me feel good now, I make you feel good later. Understand?” Rangi did her best to put on a stern face in spite of the exciting arousal she was feeling. Kyoshi blushed and let out a shuddering breath at Rangi’s words.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Kyoshi nodded and leaned forward to take Rangi’s wetness into her mouth. Rangi groaned and tilted her hips up to give Kyoshi better access.

“Good girl.” Rangi huffed out before biting her lip to hold back a moan at the feeling of Kyoshi’s mouth on her. Kyoshi gave Rangi a series of slow long licks up and down, always avoiding her clit when she got to the top. She knew that the more frustrated Rangi got at first, the quicker she would come later. She continued this pattern for a while before Rangi let out a short whine and pulled Kyoshi’s hair to bring her closer to where she needed. Kyoshi gasped at the feeling before resuming her task. Finally, after a few more insistent tugs, she brought her tongue to Rangi’s clit and began licking slow circles. Rangi tilted her head back and moaned as she began to slowly grind Kyoshi’s face. After a few minutes, Kyoshi sped up her pace and added more pressure to her lover’s clit. The firebender’s breath picked up and the temperature in the air rose with the feeling in her core. 

“Fuck Kyoshi, you feel so good babe.” Rangi gasped as she felt Kyoshi hum against her and tightened her grip in the girl’s hair. She was panting as she felt herself already nearing the edge. Rangi looked down at her girlfriend's face, Kyoshi’s eye’s fluttered open to meet Rangi’s as she wrapped her lips around her clit and began to suck. Rangi cried out loudly as her hips stuttered against Kyoshi.

“Spirits! Just a little, Ah, a little more!” Rangi’s leg began to shake and she tightened her grip around the pole to steady herself. Kyoshi made tight circles with her tongue and moaned into her glowing girl. Rangi yelled out a string of curses as she climaxed, her hips stuttering and her knee locking to keep her up. Kyoshi slowed her pace as she felt Rangi’s release pour onto her lips and down her chin. After a moment Rangi fell into Kyoshi’s chest, wrapping her arms around the girl as she caught her breath. Rangi sat up and brought her hands to her lover’s cheeks, her eyes glowing with affection. She leaned in and kissed Kyoshi deeply, moaning at the taste of herself on the girl’s mouth. Rangi gently bit Kyoshi’s bottom lip before sitting back and wiping off her chin with her sleeve. 

“You’re getting good at that.” Rangi sighed as she stroked her thumb along Kyoshi’s cheek. 

“Well, as you say in training, ‘practice makes perfect’.” Kyoshi gave a small smile and blushed as she looked at the now wet spot of Rangi’s sleeve. 

“Mhmm, so you have been paying attention. Very good, maybe you deserve a prize.” Rangi kissed Kyoshi’s forehead and brought one of her hands to the back of her neck. The firebender tilted Kyoshi’s head forward and dipped down to whisper in her ear.

“Would you like that Kyoshi?” Rangi gently bit the spot below her lover’s ear. Kyoshi whimpered at Rangi’s words and nodded.

“Yes, please Rangi it’s all I want.” Kyoshi’s said earnestly, the idea of Rangi finally touching her making her feel desperate. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll make you feel good.” Rangi tightened her grip on the back of Kyoshi’s neck and sucked and her pulse point. Her other hand traveled down the lapels of Kyoshi’s robe, taking a torturously slow pace. When she reached Kyoshi’s belt, Rangi began to slowly untie the knot while continuing to lavish her neck. The belt soon fell away and Rangi reached between the robe’s mid seam to find where Kyoshi tucked her shirt into her pants. Kyoshi’s breath hitched as she felt her lover’s hands untuck her shirt and travel up her abdomen and to her breast. Rangi gave a firm bite to Kyoshi’s shoulder and started circling Kyoshi’s nipple with her fingers. Kyoshi let her head thud back onto the poled and arched as far as she could into Rangi’s touch. The firebender continued to cover Kyoshi’s neck with open mouth kisses, savoring all of the whimpers spilling from her lover’s lips as she switched between breast every once in a while.  
After what felt like an eternity of teasing passed, Kyoshi finally tilted her head up and huffed. 

“R-Rangi I’m already wet please just touch me.” Kyoshi could feel herself flushing at the words but was too frustrated to care. Rangi hummed into her shoulder and leaned up to Kyoshi’s ear to whisper.

“Oh but I am touching you, I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific dear.” Rangi smiled cockily at Kyoshi’s scowl, Kyoshi always made the cutest faces.

“ Fuck, I want your fingers, I-I want you to finger me Rangi.” Kyoshi stated angrily, annoyed that she had to state something so obvious. Rangi’s cheeks reddened at Kyoshi’s words, unused to hearing such bold statements from her. 

“I’ll give you what you want Kyoshi. You’ve been so good for me, you deserve a reward.” Rangi heard Kyoshi’s breath quicken at her words and lowered her hands to Kyoshi’s pants. She gave her girl a deep kiss before sitting back and pulling the pants down Kyoshi’s thighs. She ran a hand up the inside of Kyoshi’s leg, stopping just before she reached the top. Kyoshi groaned, desperate for Rangi to touch her where she needed. The firebender kissed Kyoshi’s jaw and slowly brought her hand to Kyoshi’s wet center. She parted her folds and began to run her fingers up and down, gathering up slick on her digits. Kyoshi whimpered at the touch, already worked up from Rangi’s teasing. 

“You’re so wet Kyoshi, all worked up just for me. Just from wanting me to touch you.” Rangi lightly circled over Kyoshi’s entrance, not putting enough pressure to give Kyoshi what she needed. Kyoshi felt a jolt of pleasure through her core and moaned loudly. Rangi moved to begin kissing the column of Kyoshi’s neck and inserted two fingers into her. Kyoshi cursed and clenched her teeth as the feeling of finally being filled. Rangi began a slow rhythm, gently curling her fingers with each thrust. The Avatar let small whines fall from her lips with each thrust and closed her eyes to help center herself. Rangi could tell that Kyoshi wouldn’t take long so she upped her pace and added more pressure with her fingers. Kyoshi cried out loudly, chanting Rangi’s name along with curses, lost in the bliss of Rangi pumping into her. The firebender smiled against Kyoshi’s shoulder and brought her thumb to the girl’s clit to make tight circles. She felt Kyoshi stiffen and clench around her fingers for a moment before relaxing again and groaning.

“Ah! Please don't stop! Fuck yes, Rangi! Keep going!” Kyoshi’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, her breathing ragged from all her yelling. Rangi quickened her pace and pressed firmly onto Kyoshi’s clit. A tear ran down Kyoshi’s cheek as she yelled out and pulled tightly against the ropes. She shook for a few seconds before falling limp back against the pole. Rangi carefully removed her fingers and reached around Kyoshi to quickly undo the ropes. As soon as the last knot came undone Kyoshi fell into Rangi’s arms and nuzzled into her neck. Rangi rubbed soothing patterns on her lover’s back as she recovered. After a few minutes Kyoshi’s breathing evened out and Rangi kissed the top of her head.

“You did so good Kyoshi. Was all that okay? Do you hurt anywhere?” Rangi looked down at Kyoshi and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, Rangi that was...nice. My shoulders are a little sore but it’s definitely worth it.” Kyoshi gave a dumb smile and leaned her head onto her glowing girl’s shoulder. 

“Good, let’s go run you a hot bath and get some tea.” 

____________________________________ 

Bonus scene:

Hei-ran and Atuat were spending their morning walking around the estate. Atuat had decided to come to Yokoya for a short visit so the women decided a stroll would do well for catching up. They had just walked through the garden and were making their way towards the training grounds. Atuat was animatedly telling a story about healing a severed finger when Hei-Ran stopped dead in her tracks. The healer looked back at her friend, raising her brow at the women’s red face. Just as she was about to ask what was wrong, Atuat heard something coming from one of the sheds.

“-AH, Fuck, Rangi RANGI, Fuck! AHH, Yes baby, Ah!”

Hei-Ran’s mouth hung open in shock as Atuat began to laugh.

“Ah yeah, Kyoshi is a yeller. You might want to move the guest quarters further away from the Avatar’s room.” Atuat chuckled out as she watched Hei-Ran storm off in the opposite direction.

“Unheal me,” Hei-Ran stated flatly.

“Excuse me?” Atuat huffed out, having to basically jog to keep up with her friend’s pace.

“All that healing you did on me, undue it.” Hei-Ran scowled as she speed-walked down the path.

“But that would kill you.”

“I said what I said.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but the idea of Hei-Ran and Atuat hanging out and then hearing Rangi banging Kyoshi's brains out was so funny to me because Hei-Ran would just be like, "Atuat I want you to K-word me right now." But yeah, I hope y'all actually liked this and if you want to you can leave me a comment. Thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. I used this video as a reference for writing this. If you want to learn some cool ties definitely check it out. Also, the creator is a big ATLA fan so bonus!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjadK1Lwvls&list=WL&index=13&t=0s


End file.
